Journey of the Half Demon Trainer
by Fire Dragon of Miracles
Summary: Ash Ketchum, Half demon son of the Dragon demon Draco, and Human woman Delia, Goes to the Sinnoh region, where he was told that his father was last seen. Going there he makes new friends and rivals, and plans to enter the Sinnoh league, while looking for clues on the whereabouts of his father, and stopping a great evil from destroying the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is a original story that I that I thought of reading about story's about mythical creatures from legends.**

**I don't own Pokémon.**

**I own Draco.**

* * *

(Kanto Region, Pallet Town)

In the small town of Pallet, in a small house on a hill, a man was sleeping on a bed. The man had spiky raven black hair, a muscular body, tanned skin and what appeared to be a shaped Z birth marks on his cheeks, was laying on his bed, fast asleep, snoring. The man was wearing a tight red shirt, blacks shorts and black socks.

Suddenly the door to his bedroom opened, revealing a beautiful young woman, with a warm smile on her face. She had amber colored eyes and long auburn colored hair that was tied into a long ponytail, and was wearing a no sleeved yellow shirt with a small short sleeved pink jacket and a long purple skirt.

The woman walked towards the man quietly, and bended down giving him a small, yet passionate kiss on the lips.

"Draco, it's time to wake up." The woman said.

The man, now known as Draco, opened his eyes, revealing a pair of golden colored eyes. Draco sat up yawing and stretching.

"Morning Delia." Draco said, a sleepy smile on his face.

Delia just giggled at this. "Happy 26 Birthday honey." She said.

Draco eyes widen and he chuckled. "Thanks honey. Man it's still hard to believe that it's been ten years since we met." He said, grinning.

Delia smiled. "I can still remember when we met. You came to Pallet town when you where sixteen on your journey. You stop at the towns restaurant that I was working in when I was fifteen with my family." She said.

"Yeah when I met you I instantly fell in love. You where the most beautiful woman I had ever seen." Draco whispered smiling.

Delia blushed and giggled. "You need to hurry up and get dress. Professor Oak called and said he needed you to go over there." She exclaimed.

Draco chuckled. "Alright, alright I'm up!" He said, getting up from the bed.

Just as the two where about to kiss again, they suddenly heard crying coming from the room next to them. Delia smiled and walked out the room. A minute later Delia retuned, but she had something in her arms. It was a small baby, with a little bit of black hair and had Z shaped birthmarks on his cheeks.

"So I guess Ash is awake?" Draco asked, laughing.

"We'll he is your son after all!" Delia said, giggling.

Delia walked out of the room taking Ash with her, and Draco got up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

(15 minutes later)

Draco walked out of the bathroom, wearing a Black muscle shirt, a pair of blue jeans and red and black sneakers. He than walked down the stairs and saw Delia was feeding Ash a bottle of milk.

"Good to see you two are doing okay." Draco said, smiling.

Suddenly Draco felt something hope onto his right shoulder, and looked to see a yellow mouse on his shoulder.

"Hey Pikachu!" Draco said, petting the mouse on the head.

"Chu!" Pikachu exclaimed happily, as Draco continued to pet him.

Suddenly, Draco's stomach began growling, causing him to blush in embarrassment and to laugh nervously.

Delia giggled. "We'll you might want to hurry and eat breakfast, you need to hurry over to professor Oka's lab." She said, handing him a sandwich.

Draco took it gratefully, and ate it all in one bite. "Thanks, well I better get going!" He said, walking towards the door.

Delia walked towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Have a good day at work okay!" She said.

"You too. C'mon Pikachu!" Draco said.

"Pikachu!" The mouse said.

Draco opened the door, and ran out, jumping over the fence and running along the dirt road, Pikachu running beside him. Delia watched with a smile as both disappeared inyo the distance. She than looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms.

_'Be back soon honey.' _Delia thought, walking back into the house.

(Pokémon Laboratory)

Professor Oak, Pokémon researcher, was currently checking over a book of Pokémon from a distant region called Sinnoh

"There are still so many things that are to learn about Pokémon!" Professor Oak said, smiling.

Suddenly the sound of the front door opening could be heard, and the Professor looked to the side to see Draco and Pikachu enter.

"Good morning Professor." Draco said, smiling.

"Ah, Draco my boy, good to see you! The Professor said. "You as well Pikachu."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"So what are you up to Professor?" Draco asked, walking towards the man.

"Oh nothing, by the way Draco, have you ever been to the Sinnoh Region? The Professor asked.

Draco placed a hand on his head, and nodded. "Yeah, when I was still a trainer. Why do you asked?" Draco asked.

"Well I was reading about the Pokémon from the region. Oh how would love to visit it some day!" Oak said, chuckling.

Draco patted the Professor on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure you will." He said.

Oak smiled. "So how is your Family? He asked.

"There okay, Delia doing fine and Ash he's okay." Draco said, smiling.

"That's good to know. By the way Draco, would you lift those two Heavy crates and place them in the right corner? The Professor asked, pointing to two large boxes next to the book shelf.

"No problem." Draco said.

Draco walked over to the two large crates, and pick both up as if they where light as a feather. He than walked over to the corner and placed both crates on the floor. "There you go." He said.

Oak just chuckled. "Sometimes I swear I forget you not Human." He said.

"Well your right about that." Draco said, leaning on book shelf.

"Also would you two follow me out to the Oak Corral." The professor said.

Draco and Pikachu nodded, and all three walked towards the back door. As they walked through it they where greeted by the sight of a beautiful field of grass and trees, what appeared to be a desert area, and several large lakes.

"So what do you need." Draco asked.

"I want to test Pikachu speed if that not a problem." The Professor said.

"It's fine, right Pikachu." Draco said, looking at his partner.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, getting down on all fours.

Pikachu closed it's eyes, remaining completely till. Suddenly all the clouds above them began to form together and turned dark. A single drop of water fell from the clouds and began to fall towards the ground. As soon as the drop hit the floor, Pikachu eyes shot opened and launched himself forward at sonic speed, creating a sonic boom in the process. In less than half a minute Pikachu ran all the way to the edge of the corral and back to Draco and Oak.

"Well it looks like Pikachu speed is still in tip top shape!" Professor Oak said.

"You can say that again." Draco said, smiling.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

Suddenly the sound of a explosion could be heard from the distance, causing all three of them to look towards the direction of the explosion.

"What in the world is that?" Oak said.

Draco looked towards direction of the explosion, and for a moment his pupils slit. Suddenly his eyes widen in horror.

"Professor, that explosion was near my house!" Draco shouted.

"Than you must hurry back my boy! You family could be in danger!" Oak said.

Draco nodded. "Right! Pikachu let's go!" He said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

Both began running back towards there home, and Professor Oak watch as the two left, a through coming into his mind.

_"That explosion could not have been caused by anything normal.' _Oak thought, and his eyes widen. _'Could it be that he has return?!'_

(Draco and Pikachu)

Both Draco and Pikachu were running at high speed towards there house, both worried about Delia and Ash. As the house came into view, there's eyes widen in horror at what they saw. The house had been totally destroyed. Draco and Pikachu ran towards the wreckage of there home and began digging, looking for Delia and Ash.

"Delia! Delia are you there!?" Draco shouted, digging through the wreckage.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted, helping Draco dig through the wreckage.

Suddenly the sound of a baby crying could be heard coming from a large pile of wreckage behind them. They're eyes widen and both ran towards the wreckage. After about three minutes of digging, the pair found an unconscious Delia holding a crying as towards her. Draco pulled them out of the wreckage, holding Delia and Ash in his arms.

"Delia! C'mon Delia, please wake up! DELIA!" Draco shouted, tears falling from his eyes.

"Pika pi." Pikachu said, tears in his eyes.

As Draco continued to cry, one of his tears fell down onto Delia face. Suddenly a moan came from Delia, causing Draco to look and see Delia amber colored eyes open.

"Draco." Delia said weakly.

Draco eyes widen as he looked at Delia, before pulling her into an embrace, being careful not to crush the small child between them. "Thank god, your both okay!" He said, his face buried in Delia shoulder, crying.

"Chu!" Pikachu said, jumping onto Delia shoulder and rubbed his head against her cheek.

Delia smiled and giggled. "Honey it's okay, were fine I promise." She said, stroking her husband head.

After a few minutes, Draco had stopped crying and removed his head from Delia shoulder. "Delia, do you know who destroyed are home?" He question looking her in the eye.

"I'm not sure, but Draco, is it possible it was him?!" Delia said, fear in her eyes.

"No it's not possible I finished him off years ago!" Draco said.

**"Or so you thought."**

Suddenly the wind began to pick up, and what appeared to be a giant orb of darkness began to appear in front of them. Draco and Pikachu both stood up and glared at the orb.

"How are you still alive? I killed you!" Draco shouted, his eyes slightly slitting and his teeth turned into fangs.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu shouted, electricity coming from his cheeks.

Suddenly the orb of Darkness began to disappear, and in it's place stood a gigantic black Dragon. The dragon had large fangs, with a large black horn on it's nose, with giant purple eyes, giant wings, black horns on its back, massive talons on its hands and a giant tail with spike at the end. The dragon gave them a menacing look. **"It been 10 years Draco and looks like you haven't changed at all."** The dragon said, flapping it large wings. **"Along with that yellow mouse of yours."**

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted angrily.

Draco bended down and placed his hand on Pikachu head. "Clamed down buddy." He said, as both Glared at the dragon. "Why the hell are you here, Reaper?!"

**"I** **did not come here to fight."** Reaper said.

"Than way are you here?" Draco question, raising his eyebrow.

**"I've come for the child!"** He roared.

Both Draco and Delia eyes widen, with Delia holding the small baby closer to her. "Your not laying a finger on my son!" Delia shouted, glaring at the dragon.

**"Quite you worthless mortal, or you will die!"** Reaper growled, looking at Delia.

Draco got in front of Delia, and growled at Reaper. "If you so much as lay a single claw on my family, I'll destroy!" He roared.

**"Pikachu!"** Pikachu launched a massive blot of blue lighting at Reaper, causing the Dragon to roar in pain.

**"YOU WORTHLESS RAT!"** Reaper Roared, launching a large wave of purple fire at Pikachu.

"Pikachu watch out!" Draco said, running towards his partner.

Draco jumped in front of and took a deep breath. **"Dragonic Roar!"** Draco suddenly unleashed a large wave of red fire from his mouth. Both fires clashed with each other, both trying to over power the other. After about a minute, both fires canceled each other, with both Draco and Reaper glaring at each other.

"Don't attack my best friend!" Draco exclaimed.

Reaper roared at them. **"I'll say it again, give me the child or you and your family will die!"** He screamed.

Draco eyes suddenly fully slit and he disappeared into thin air. He than appeared in front of reaper and pulled his fist back. **"HERE'S MY ANSWER! GO. TO. HELL!"** Draco shouted, punching Reaper in his face.

The punch had send Reaper flying towards the ground a few miles away from where the family was. Draco land on he ground and ran towards his family. "That punch should stun him for the moment." He said, picking up Delia bridal style. "Giving me enough time to get you two out of here!"

Suddenly the couple notice a car driving towards them. When the car reached them the door opened reveal Professor Oak. "Is everybody okay?" He asked, looking at everybody.

"Where fine, but I need you to Delia and Ash out of here." Draco said, placing both Delia and Ash in the car.

Delia looked at her husband. "But Draco what about you?" She asked, worried about his safety.

Draco looked towards the direction of where Reaper had landed. "I've got a score to settle." He said, before looking at Pikachu. "Buddy I need you to do something for me."

"Pika?" Pikachu question, looking at Draco.

"I want you to stay with Ash, because I might not come back from this battle." Draco said, looking at the ground.

Everybody gasped and looked at Draco, with Pikachu looking at him angrily.

"Pika Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted, glaring at his partner.

"Honey what are you talking about?!" Delia shouted.

"Look I need to stop him before he attacks you again, which is way I'm taking him to ." Draco said, looking at his wife.

Oak looked at Draco. "Your going there to finish this battle at that place, are'nt you." He said.

"Yes." Draco said.

Suddenly Draco felt a stinging pain on his right arm. He looked down at his arm, and was speechless to see Pikachu biting him, tears in his eyes. "Pikachu." He said, looking at his partner sadly.

Pikachu stop biting Draco arm, and looked at him. "Pika pi Pikachu." He shouted angrily, tears running down his face.

Draco looked at Pikachu before picking him up and pulling him into a hug. "I'm sorry, but I need you to keep him safe. Please my friend do this for me." Draco said, looking at his partner.

Pikachu still had tears going down his eyes, but nodded looking at his best friend. Draco smiled and looked at Delia who was crying. "Draco there has to be another way, I don't want to lose you!" She said.

Draco walked towards Delia and pulled her into hug. "I wish there was, but I this is the only way to protect you." He said, smiling sadly.

Delia looked at the man she loved and kissed him. Draco closed his eyes, and kissed back. Suddenly the sound of a mighty roar was heard, meaning Reaper was getting back up. Draco broke the kiss and looked at his wife, before looking at the small baby sleeping in her arms. He brought his head down and looked at Ash before kissing him on the forehead.

"Goodbye my son." Draco whispered, smiling sadly.

Draco than looked towards the now flying Reaper, before looking at Oak. "Keep them safe." He said.

The professor nodded, "I promise." He said.

Draco smiled and than glared towards Reaper before running towards the black Dragon. Flames began to appear on his body and he jumped into the air, being surround by a giant ball of fire. The ball of fire than disappeared revealing Draco, as a Gigantic Humanoid like Red Dragon. He had two large horns on his head, golden colored eyes, sharp teeth. spikes under there jaws, multiple spikes on his neck, large wings with spikes at the edges, four legs with claws on each toe and a long tail with spikes at the end.

Reaper looked at the dragon transformed Draco, and sneered at him. **"Do you honestly think you can defeat me Draco?" **Reaper question.

Draco charged at Reaper, and used his claws to grab him. **"Maybe not here, but I know place where I can fight without risk!" **Draco said, pulling Reaper into the sky and both disappeared.

Delia, Pikachu and Oak looked as Draco vanished, tears going down there eyes.

"Stay safe Draco." Oak said.

"Pika Pikachu." Pikachu said.

Delia looked at the small child in her arms, before looking towards where Draco had vanished. "Please Draco. Please come back to us." She whispered, sobbing.

(Sinnoh Rregion)

Mt Coronet, the largest mountian in the sinnoh region, was the location of the anicent ruins of Spear Pillar. Draco still hloding onto Reaper, had appeared and crashed into the ruins. Both stood up, and Reaper looked around smirking.

**"So you have brought us to the place were are great battle took place!" **Reaper exclamied, looking at Draco.

**"Here i can fight you without worring about the safety of my family or friends!" **Draco roared, smoke coming from his mouth.

Reaper began to chuckled darkly. **"You should worry about your own safety!"** He screeched, charging at Draco.

**"Hell's Darkness!"** Reaper opened his mouth and launched a wave of Black fire towards Draco.

**"Fire shield!" **A tornado of Fire surround Draco just as the black fire hit the flame tornado. The tornado than mixed with the black fire and Draco launched the combine red and black fire tornado at Reaper. The tornado hit Reaper full force, causing the Dragon to roar in pain.

**"It seems you still are as strong as you where ten years ago." **Reaper said, before grinning darkly. **"But I have learned how to become stronger, through a new power."**

Reaper than brought his tail towards his face, and suddenly his forehead began to glow, and what appeared to be a third eye appeared on his eye, and a great aura of Darkness appeared on his body. Draco eyes widen in horror as he watch the third eye, become black. **"Reaper you fool! Your using the dark treasure that was sealed away years ago!" **He shouted.

Reaper began laughing evilly. **"Yes I have stolen the forbidden eye of Darkness. Now I will use it's powers to destroy you!" **He roared, charging at Draco at lightning speed.

**"Claws of Death!"** Reapers claws where shrouded by darkness, and he brought them down on Draco chest, leaving three large claw marks on his chest. Draco roared in pain as large amounts of blood began coming out from them. **'Damn it, he stronger than he was before!' **Draco thought, as fire surround his arm.

**"Holy Dragon Fire Fist!" **Draco arm was surround by a coating of red and white fire and brought down on Reaper face, hitting him directly. Suddenly a hand shot forward and grabbed Draco by his neck, who's eyes widen as he saw that Reaper had not even a scratch on his face. **"Impossible, how are you uninjured?!"** Draco question, glaring at Reaper.

**"I told you, my power is beyond anything you have ever seen!"** Reaper roared, black fire surrounding his body. Draco eyes widen knowing what Reaper was about to do, but was unable to escape.

**"Explosion of the Dark Dragon!" **Reapers body than glowed purple, and suddenly an explosion of Darkness engulfed them, along with all of Spear pillar. The explosion than suddenly disappeared revealing and uninjured Reaper who was flying in the air, looking at a heavily injured Draco who was laying on his back. Draco body was covered in blood, multiple cuts where on his body, his right arm was bleeding heavily, his wings where injured and where bleeding, and there was and there was an X shaped scar on his forehead.

**"Draco, you can not defeat me, why don't you give up? Why do you continue to fight?!" **Reaper questioned, looking at the injured dragon.

Draco began to push himself off the ground as flames began surrounded his body. **"I won't stop fighting... because there are things... I must protect! Precious things... and as long as I have strength in body... I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!"** He roared, as he was engulfed in a fire pillar. **"DRAGON HEART!"**

Reapers eyes widen as he looked at the pillar of fire. **"Wha, what is this power?!"** He question.

Suddenly Draco shot out from the pillar at sonic speed, and grabbed Reaper, creating a sphere of fire around both of them. Inside the sphere of fire, Reaper was trying to break free from Draco grip, but Draco wasn't letting him escape. **"What are you getting this power from?!" **Reaper shouted.

**"Somewhere stronger than anything you have. Love!" **Draco shouted, his body glowing white.** The love I have for my Family, My friends, all the people I've made bonds with people I've met and helped, give me enough strength to keep going! **

Reaper notice Draco body was glowing white, and his widen in shock and horror. **"You fool, if use that well both be sealed." **He shouted, fear in his voice.

Draco just grinned. **"I'm willing to use it, to protect my family!" **He said.

**"Secret Dragon Art: Seal of Great Holy Dragon!" **Draco body was enveloped in a bright white as symbols appeared on his body, and Reaper eyes showed terror in them.

**"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, I AM THE STRONGEST!" **Reaper shouted, as he was engulfed in the white light.

Draco smiled, and looked towards the sky above, smiling. **'Delia. Pikachu. Ash. I love you all.' **He thought.

An Image of his family appeared in his mind, and a single tear fell from his eye, and the white light engulfed him.

The light glowed brightly for a moment, and than began to disappear. When the light fully disappeared all that could be seen of them of Draco and Reaper, was that they had been turned into stone statues, and stood on top of spear pillar, both sealed in combat.

* * *

**Hey guys, just wanted to tell you that this Pokémon story I wrote, IS ALL ORIGINAL!**** I did not copy this from somebody else, I came up with it and worked hard on this chapter. Also I making a poll for Ideas for new outfits for Dawn, so check it out. Anyways leave some Reviews, if you have any question, PM me or leave it in the reviews, and see ya in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**don't own Pokémon.**

**I ****own Draco.**

**Hey guy's so I had some question in some of my reviews about how Draco is, and what he is and explain now. Draco is the might Fire Dragon Demon, know through out the world fore his Bravery, Courage, Kindness and selflessness . He would give his life in order to help the people most important and precious to him. He has extraordinary strength, Durability to withstand most weapons and attacks, the ability to eat flames to gain a power boost and to accelerate healing, immunity to fire and enchanted vision and hearing. He also possess the ancient fire Dragon scroll, which contains 10 secret moves. However Draco most powerful ability is his spirit and will to never give up, and to fight to protect his family and friends.**

**Okay so anyways, I hope you like how I made Draco, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

(Time skip: 14 years later)

A young boy was laying on his bed, a peaceful look on his face. The boy had spiky raven black hair that reach down to his upper back, athletic and tanned, with familiar Z shape birthmarks on his cheeks. He was wearing a white T-shirt with a pair of blue jeans, and was snoring away a storm.

Suddenly a bolt of blue thunder hit the boy causing him to wake up, screaming in pain and falling out of his bed. He looked up with a pissed off look on his face.

"Not funny Pikachu." He said, looking up the bed.

The yellow mouse looked at him with a smirk, before jumping down from the bed and walking towards his partner.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Delia, who looked at the two smiling. "Thanks you Pikachu, Ash was snoring really loud." She said, smiling at the yellow mouse.

Ash looked at his mother in shock. "Mom!" He shouted, shocked that his mother approved that Pikachu shocked him.

Delia just giggled. "Hurry up and get dress honey, today's the big day! She said, walking out the room.

Ash grinned, and Kip-up from the ground looking at Pikachu. "Today's the day buddy! You ready!?" He said, thrusting a fist into the air.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu shouted, thrusting his fist in the air.

Ash than walked towards the bathroom, and shut the door.

(30 minutes later)

Ash walked out from the bathroom wearing a Red Muscle shirt, a Dark blue Denim Jacket, a pair of black jeans, and some red and black shoes. He also had a red hat on with a Poke Ball symbol on the front, and a necklace with a pendant of a Red Dragon with a small Red Ruby on the head of the Dragon around his neck.

"How do I look buddy?" He said, looking at his partner.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu said, giving Ash a thumbs up.

Pikachu than jumped onto Ash shoulder, and Ash rubbed Pikachu on the head. "Thanks buddy." He said.

Ash than walked out his room, and began making his way towards the kitchen. When they both entered the kitchen and where greeted by the smell of Delia home cooked breakfast. They saw he making some pancakes, and both sat down at the table. Delia than walked towards them, and placed a two stakes of pancakes in front of them.

"Dig in you two." Delia said, smiling.

Both Ash and Pikachu began to devour there food, and after two minutes both where done, satisfied looks on there faces. "Mom your still the best cook in the world." He said, smiling.

Pikachu nodded in agreement. "Pika."

Delia giggled. "Stop it, you're making me blush." She said.

Ash than looked towards the ceiling. "Today's the big day." He said, smiling.

Delia took a sip of her tea, smiling sadly. "So it is." She said.

Ash looked at his mother, noticing her sadness, placed his hand on hers. "Mom I promise, I will find him. Right Pikachu!" He said, looking at his partner.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said, nodding.

Delia looked at both of them, tears in her eyes. "Please just be safe." She said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Ash and Pikachu nodded, and Pikachu jumped onto Ash shoulder. Ash than walked towards the living room, and saw a red and black backpack, and what appeared to be two red and black Katana sword's leaning against the wall. He out the backpack on, along with placing both of the Katana's behind his backpack in an X formation. He walked towards the front door, and saw his mother walking towards something behind her back.

"Mom, something wrong?" Ash question, looking at his mother.

Delia revealed from behind her a Pokémon egg that was blue with a white stripe on it inside of a egg case with a Poke ball at the top. "Ash, your father wanted to gives this to you when you started your journey to Sinnoh." She said, smiling.

Ash took the egg case into his arms and looked at it. A sad smile appeared on his face, and a single tear fell from his face. "I will find him mom, I promise!" He said, a determined look in his eyes.

Delia smiled and hugged her son. "I love you honey." She said smiling.

"Love you too mom." Ash said.

Ash broke away from the hug and opened the door looked towards the direction of Professor Oak Pokémon lab. "You ready buddy?" He asked Pikachu.

Pikachu threw his fist into the air. "Pika Pikachu!" He said, smiling.

Ash grinned and began running on the road towards the lab, Pikachu running besides him. Delia watched as both of them ran into the distance, and placed a hand on her chest. "Draco, if your still alive, please keep Ash and Pikachu safe." She prayed, before walking back into the house.

(Professor Oak laboratory)

Professor Oak was sitting behind his desk, writing a report on the new kinds of Pokémon that where being discovered, but couldn't seem to concentrate. "Today is the day Ash will goes to Sinnoh, will he be able to figure out where Draco has been?" He asked out loud.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door, and Ash and Pikachu walked through the front door. "Hey Professor Oak it's us!" Ash said, walking towards the desk.

"Ash my boy, how have you been theses past few days?" Oak asked, standing up from this desk, also noticing the egg in Ash arms. "Also where did you get that egg."

"My mom said that my dad wanted to give it to me when I was headed to the Sinnoh!" Ash said, smiling. "Also are they ready?

Professor Oak nodded pulling out two Poke balls from his coat pocket. "Yes both are here and ready to go!" He said. "Also I have some news for you."

Ash placed the egg case on the desk and took the two Poke balls. "Thanks professor, so what is the news?" Ash question.

"Well do you remember all your previous adventures through Kanto, the orange islands, Johto, Hoenn and the Kanto battle frontier?" He asked.

Ash looked at Pikachu, who looked back and both smiled at each other. "Man does that take up back." He said.

"Chu." Pikachu said.

Four years ago when Ash was ten years old, he had decided to travel through the Kanto region During the beginning of his journey. During his travels he had made two close friends and traveling companions.

First was Misty, who he had met when he accidentally had Pikachu destroyed her bike. Misty had since than followed him and Pikachu, due to her wanting him to pay for destruction of her bike, but during the time they traveled together they had become close friends. Also during that time he had learned she was Cerulean City gym leader. Misty had special talent for water type Pokémon.

Next was Brock, his oldest traveling companion and his brother figure. He had met Brock back in Pewter City, where Brock was the gym leader. Brock had become a gym leader in order to help provide for him and his brothers and sisters, due to both his father and mother leaving them. After their Gym battle, Brock's father, Flint had return and took over as gym leader and caring for his family, allowing Brock to travel with Ash in order to complete his goal as the world's greatest Pokémon breeder. Brock had special talent for rock and ground type Pokémon.

When he had traveled to the Hoenn region, had a met a young girl named May, who was new trainer about began on her journey. When she arrived at Professor Birch lab, she had chosen a to Torchic has her first Pokemon, and began to travel with Ash, due to Pikachu, ironicly like Misty, the small electrice had destroying her bike. The two had become fast friends and during there journey, May had competed in Pokemon contest, a competition that instead of focusing on battle and strength like a gym battle, the contest focus on the beauty and elegance of the Pokemon. He also had May father, Norman, who was also the Gym leader of the Petalburg gym.

Than there was Max, May little brother. Max was a young boy who wanted to one day become a great pokemon trainer like his father Norman. Max had belived that his father was the strongest trainer in the world, and could never be deafeted in a when Ash had deafeted his father in a three on three gym battle, Max had tooken the badge he had one and locked himself inside his fathers greenhouse. Norman had told Max that even thought he was a gym leader there where many more powerfull trainers than him, also telling that is was a gym leaders duty to test the trainer to see how much skill and trust the Trainer and Pokémon have with each other. Max also promised Ash that when he got his first Pokémon, Ash and him would battle each other.

The three had travel althrought out the Kanto, the Orange islands, Johto and Hoenn, with Ash challenging the region gym leaders in order to compete in the Pokemon league. During his Journey, He had capture a large amount of Pokémon. He had caught a Butterfree, which he had release into the wild when it had fallen in love with a Pink Butterfree. A Pidgeot, that was one of the first Pokémon he had caught. A Bulbasaur, which he had met in a hidden Pokémon Village, defending injured Pokemon from harm. His Squirtle, a Pokémon he had met during which it was leader of the Squirtle squad, a group of Squirtle's that had been abandoned by their trainers. He had caught multiple other Pokemon during his travel, making friends with them, and strong bonds.

Ash than shacked his head and looked back at Professor Oak. "Yeah what about it?" He asked, confused.

"Well since you've been to so many regions, I need to give you an upgrade before you head for Sinnoh!" Oak said. "My I borrow your Pokedex for a moment.

Ash reached into his back pocket and pulled out his Pokedex. "Here." He said, handing it to Oak.

Professor Oak than walked towards his computer, and placed the Pokedex into a slot, and began typing on the computer. After a few minutes there was a sudden "Ding" sound coming from the computer, and Oak pulled the Pokedex out from the slot, and handed it back to Ash. "There that should do it." Professor Oak said, smiling.

Ash and Pikachu just looked at the Pokedex confused. "What did you professor?" Ash asked.

"I updated your Pokedex with data on all of the Pokémon you will encounter during your Journey to the Sinnoh Region!" Oak said, grinning. "I also add one more surprise."

"Which is?" Ash asked, looking at Pikachu.

"I increase the amount of Pokémon that you can take with you, from 6 to 14!" Oak said, chuckling.

Ash eyes widen, and a giant grin appeared on his face. "I can have more Pokémon with me on my Journey?!" Ash said, smiling at Pikachu. "You hear that buddy were gonna have more friends on are journey than ever before!"

"Pika!" Pikachu said, his eyes sparkling.

Ash than looked at the Pokeballs in his hand. "Hey professor Oak I'm gonna head out back to the field." Ash said, pointing to the back.

"Okay but I coming with you to make sure you don't destroy it again." Oak said.

Ash and Pikachu just chuckled nervously. "It was just one time Professor." Ash said, rubbing his neck.

"Fine just be careful." Oak said, sighing.

Ash and Pikachu than ran towards the back, Professor Oak walking after them. As soon as they arrived out back, Ash looked at the two Pokeballs in his hands. "Okay you two come on Out!" He shouted, throwing the two Pokeballs into the air.

The two Pokeballs opened up, releasing the Pokémon inside of them. The first Pokemon was a large green Reptilian bipedal Pokemon, while the other was a giant orange Dragon Pokemon. Both Pokemon let out an ear piercing roar, and Ash and Pikachu smiled at the two. "Charizard, Sceptile it's really good to see you two again!" Ash said, smiling.

Charizard than shot a wave fire at Ash face, leaving Ash face a little burn but he was unfazed by it. Ash, Pikachu and Sceptile sweated drops. "Some things never change." Ash said, smiling.

"Pika/Tile." Both Pikachu and Sceptile said, nodding.

"Anyways before we had towards the ship to the Sinnoh region, I need to check to see if all of you are in tip-top shape." Ash said, smirking at the two, who smirked back.

Ash than took off his backpack and his Blue Denim, and grabbed both of swords. He than unsheathed them to reveal two black blades with red hardening lines, and what appeared dragon teeth all over from cutting edges to the diamond handguards. "Sceptile your up first!" Ash said, getting into a fighting stance.

"Sceptile!" Sceptile shouted, walking forward.

Both Ash and Sceptile stood still for a moment there eyes closed, When a small breezes appeared out of no where. Both there eyes shot open and they charged at each other, Ash katana's glowing red while Sceptile Arm leaves began to glow and turned into two green blades. Both than clashed at each other, staring into each others as they tired to over power each other. Both than jumped away from each other. "Nice your Leaf Blade is more awesome then before, Now to test your speed. Ash said, switching his swords to a BackHanded grip.

"Tile." Sceptile said, getting back to his fighting position.

Both than disappeared into thin air, But both Pikachu and Charizard looked towards the sky, and saw Ash and Sceptile in midair, locked in sword combat. Ash and Sceptile were matching each other in speed, not letting the other gain any advantages. Both than moved back and fell towards the ground, landing gracefully. "Awesome, your speed has improved way more than before! Ash said, sheathed one his swords.

"Sceptile!" Sceptile said, smiling.

Ash than looked towards Charizard. "Your up Bud." He said, placing his sheathed sword on the ground, while holding his other sword in his right hand.

Charizard than took off towards the sky, and Ash began to run after him. Suddenly two red and black wings appeared on his back, and he took off into the air, following after Charizard. Charizard than turned around and began flying straight towards Ash, his Dragon claws glowing purple before extending and became sharper, While Ash left hand suddenly engulfed into a burst of flames.

**"Crimson Dragon, Burning Fist!" **Ash than thrust his flaming hand forward, and clashed with Charizard glowing claws, creating an explosion of black smoke in the process. Ash and Charizard appeared from cloud of smoke, a bit bruised by alright. "Your Dragon claw could cut a river in two, now let's test your fire!" Ash said, thrusting his hand into the air.

Charizard nodded, and leaned it head back before launching a blast of fire in the shape of a star towards Ash. Ash than flew towards it, and put is sword behind him as it was engulfed in flames. **"Crimson Dragon, Burning Blade!" **Ash then pulled his sword forward and sliced the flaming star in two, which explode behind him. "Nice, your flame blast is more powerful than ever before, your training in the Charicific Valley has made you strong!" Ash shouted, smirking.

Charizard Roar towards the heaven, and Ash smiled. Both than descended down to the ground, landing right next to Pikachu and Sceptile. Ash than made his wings disappeared and looked at his Pokémon. "You three are my strongest Pokémon, and with your strength will win the Sinnoh League and Find my Dad!" Ash shouted, throwing his fist into the air.

Pikachu, Sceptile and Charizard cheered and thrust their fist into the air. Ash than pulled out Charizard and Sceptile Pokémon form his belt. "Okay Charizard, Sceptile return." Ash said, as a red beam shot out from the two Pokeballs and hit Charizard and Sceptile, and they were sucked back into there Pokeballs.

Ash than put his jacket back on, sheathed his swords and placed them behind his backpack, and picked up his egg case into his arms. "It's time to go bud." He said, looking at Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said, nodding.

Ash and Pikachu than began making there way to the door, they saw Professor Oak standing next to the door. "I guess your off to the Sinnoh region my boy." Oak said, smiling.

"Yeah." Ash said.

"I want you to take care of yourself." Oak said, putting his hand on Ash's shoulder. "Don't make your mother feel pain."

Ash nodded. "I know." He said, looking at Pikachu. "Let's go bud."

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu said, grinning.

They both than made there way out of the lab and began making their way towards the port Professor Oak watch as they walked down the road. "Take care of your my boy, and do your best to find where your father is." He said, looking towards the sky.

(Later on the ferry towards the Sinnoh region.)

It was the late at Night on the ferry, and Ash and Pikachu were in their cabin, laying on their bed. Pikachu was curled into a ball and was sleeping on the pillow next to Ash, who was looking at the ceiling, holding the Pokémon egg close to him. "Man I'm finally heading towards the Sinnoh region." He said, smiling at the ceiling. "I still remember the day i found out i was a half demon."

Ash than stood up from the bed and looked at the window, Gazing at the sea as he remember the day he found out about his demon heritage.

(Flashback: 7 years ago.)

A younger Ash was in his room, sitting on his bed playing with his toys with Pikachu sitting on his head. He heard his door opened, and looked up to see his mom standing at the door way.

"Ash honey what would you like for lunch?" Delia asked, smiling at her son.

"Anything is okay, how about you Pikachu?" Ash asked, looking up a the yellow mouse.

"Pika."Pikachu said, nodding his head.

Delia giggled looking at the two. "Okay, i'll call you down in a few." She said, walking out the door.

Ash and Pikachu than began to chase one another around the bedroom, laughing as they did. Suddenly they heard a scream come from the kitchen, belonging to Delia! "Mom!" Ash shouted.

Ash and Pikachu than ran out of the room, running towards the direction of the kitchen. As they enter they saw Delia was being pin to the floor by a thief, wearing a black shirt and pants. "Leave my mom alone!" Ash shouted, jumping onto the man's back.

"Get off me you little shit! The thief shouted, grabbing Ash from his back.

The thief than punched Ash in the face, sending him towards the ground with blood coming from his mouth. Pikachu ran towards Ash and stood in front of him, electricity coming from his cheeks. Delia than grabbed the thief by his arm.

"Leave him alone, his just a child!" She shouted angrily, glaring at the man.

The thief just grabbed Delia by her hair, punched her in cheek, making her drop to the floor. Ash saw this and felt something inside of him snap. He stood up and if one looked closely, could see his eyes had turned from gold to red and that his pupils had slit.

**"LEAVE MY MOM ALONE!" **Ash roared, looking at the man.

Suddenly Flames surround Ash body, and than shot forward towards the thief, and blasted him through the wall, before he was incarcerated by flames, screaming in pain till his entire body turned into ashes. Ash eyes than turned back to there golden color, and the flames around his body disappeared. Ash than realized what he did, and looked at his trembling, falling to his knees.

"I'm a monster." Ash said, as tears began to fall from his face.

Delia who was shocked at what her son had just done, saw the tears falling from his eyes and ran towards him, pulling him into a hug. "It's okay honey, It's okay!" She said, trying to clam her son down.

"I'm a monster mom! A monster!" Ash chocked out, crying into her chest.

Delia looked at her son with sad eyes before looking at Pikachu, who was just looking at the crying boy in Delia arms sadly.

(2 hours later.)

Ash had finally calmed down enough and was sitting on his mother lap, Pikachu sitting on his head.

"Mom how did I do that? That thing with the fire?!" Ash asked, looking at his mother.

Delia just sighed. "Ash I didn't want to tell you this till before you started your journey, but knows a good enough time." She said. "Ash remember how I told you that your father Draco, protect you from a man and disappeared."

"Yeah why?" Ash question.

"Your father didn't protect you from a man. He protect you from an evil Dragon demon named Reaper." Delia said, smiling sadly.

Ash looked confused. "Mom what are you talking about, Demons aren't real." He said, looking at Pikachu. "Right buddy."

Pikachu shook his head. Pika Pi." Pikachu said, jumping onto Delia head.

Delia looked at Ash, a gentle smile on her face. "Ash honey, I'm going tell you a story about your father, along with the rest of your heritage. She said, placing her hands on Ash shoulder.

Delia than began everything to explain to Ash how she and his father had met, how she had learn about him being a dragon demon, and how he disappeared during the battle with Reaper.

(Flashback end)

"After that day mom told me everything about who dad was, about my Demon heritage, and how Dad had saves my life that black Dragon reaper when i was just a small baby. "Ash thought.

He had walk out from his cabin room and was now sitting on the deck of the ship, looking up at the stars in the sky, holding the Pokemon egg between his legs. He than heard something walking towards him and looked back to see Pikachu walking towards him.

"Hey shouldn't you be back in bed sleeping Pikachu?" Ash asked, looking at his partner.

"Pika Pi Pikachu." Pikachu said, jumping onto Ash shoulder.

Ash turned his head back towards they sky, staring at the stars. "Just thinking about how were gonna find dad." He said.

Pikachu looked at him before licking Ash on the cheek, causing him to laugh. "Ya your right i shouldn't over think it. Will find him i know it!" Ash said, putting his fist into the air.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, thrusting his paw into the air.

Suddenly the Pokeballs on Ash belt opened, revealing Sceptile and Charizard, who where smiling at ash.

"Sceptile, Charizard." Ash said, looking at his Pokemon.

"Sceptile Scep!" Sceptile said, trusting his hand into the air.

Charizard roared and thrust his fist into air, shooting a wave of fire into the air.

Ash looked at all three of his Pokemon before looking at the ground, tears in his eyes. "Thanks guys." He said, before wiping his eyes, and standing up. "Let's get some sleep, we have a big day ahead of tomorrow!

The three Pokemon nodded, and Ash returned Charizard and Sceptile to there Pokeballs, and walked back to his room with Pikachu and the Pokemon egg. "I will find you dad, i promise!" He thought, vowing to do so.

He couldn't wait. Tomorrow was the day he began's his quest!

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy this chapter I put a lot of work and thought into it. So I'm gonna explain about how Ash fighting style is. He focuses mostly on close and mid-range combat. He also use the flames in order to give his attacks more power and to create explosions with them to pack more of a punch to his enemies. Also guys if you haven't voted on my poll yet do it know, it will only be open for a little, with the first poll to reach to 10-15 votes gets pick. Anyways leave some reviews, enjoy and I will see you next time in the next chapter of Journey of the Half Demon Trainer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**don't own Pokémon.**

**I own the OC's Draco, Reaper, and the Attacks for the demons and Half demons of the my story.**

**Okay guys here's the next chapter in the Journey of the half demon trainer. I would like to tell you guys that Dawn, Piplup and Paul will appear in this chapter and also the Pokémon egg that Ash has will be hatching in this chapter, and I'm sure you'll like the Pokémon that hatches from the egg. Anyways enjoy the new chapter of journey of the Half demon trainer!**

* * *

(The next morning)

Ash and Pikachu were standing on the front of the ferry, watching as land began to appear from behind the great ocean. Ash had placed the Pokémon egg in his backpack for safe keeping. "There it is buddy, The Sinnoh Region!" Ash said, smiling.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, chuckling.

Ash than tuned around to face the crew members of the ship. "Thanks for getting us to the Sinnoh Region." He said, grinning.

The Crew members where confused at what Ash said. "Kid what are you talking about, we haven't reached land yet." One of the crew members said.

Ash just turned towards the ocean, a devious expression on his face along with a smirk. "That's what you think." He said, looking at Pikachu. "Ready bud."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said, smirking as well.

Ash nodded before running towards the very of the boat. The Crew members eyes widen, knowing what Ash was about to do. "Kid, stop are you crazy!" They shouted.

Ash had reached the edge and than jumped off the boat, shocking all of the crew members and passengers on board of the ship. Ash and Pikachu were laughing as they free fall towards the sea, and Ash than pulled out a Pokeball from his belt. "Charizard I choose you!" He shouted, tossing the Pokeball towards the sky.

The Pokeball opened releasing Charizard, who roared before flying down towards Ash and Pikachu, grabbing the Pokeball as he flew down towards them. Right before Ash and Pikachu hit the ground, Charizard appeared underneath them, catching them at the last second. "Nice job Charizard." Ash said, petting the Fire type on the head.

Charizard roared before flying at High speed towards the Sinnoh Region. Ash turned towards the ship, smiling. "Thanks for the lift hope we see you again!" He shouted, waving.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu shouted, waving.

The crew members land on there behinds watch as Ash disappeared from sight. "Man that kid is crazy." One said, smiling.

"Yeah but you got to admit he's got guts!" Another said, chuckling.

(The port)

Charizard had landed smoothly on the ground with Ash and Pikachu jumping off the dragons back, and Charizard handing Ash back the Pokeball. "Thanks a bunch Charizard, take a good rest. "Ash said, returning Charizard to it's Pokeball.

Ash and Pikachu than looked forward, seeing the forest standing before them and looked up to see a giant mountain that looked like it was able to reach the heavens. "Finally were here, the Sinnoh region!" Ash shouted, jumping into the air.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted, chuckling.

"Hey Pikachu could you get my map of Sinnoh region from my backpack." Ash said.

Pikachu nodded and used his tail to open the backpack, and than poked his head inside before pulling his head out, a piece of paper in his mouth and closing the backpack. "Thanks buddy." Ash said, taking the map from Pikachu.

Ash than opened the map, and began to look it over before closing it and putting it in his jacket. "There's a place the goes by the name of Sandgem Town, not far from here if we go through the forest." Ash exclaimed, pointing towards the forest. "There also a Pokémon lab over there, we should check it out."

Pikachu nodded. "Pika." He said, smiling.

"Okay than to Sandgem Town!" Ash said, running towards the forest, Pikachu following him.

As the two entered the forest, they were greeted with the sight of enormous amount of new Pokemon they had never seen before, smiling as they looked over the all the Pokemon. "Man looks at all these Pokemon, I've never seen anything like them!" Ash said, smiling.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, smiling.

Ash than notice a small rabbit Pokemon in front of him. "What Kind of Pokemon is this?" Ash wondered, bring out his red Pokedex, and hitting the scan button.

**"Buneary, the Rabbit Pokemon! When sensing danger, it extends both of it's ears as an alert, and when cold, It curls up and goes to sleep." **The Pokedex responded, and Ash than placed the Pokedex back in his back pocket.

"Buneary, well i know it's a female do to it's scent, but it's not my kind of Pokemon." Ash said, before bring his backpack forward. "But that doesn't mean we can't be nice."

Ash than opened his backpack before pulling a chocolate bar out from it. He than opened and broke a small piece of it off. "Hey Pikachu, mind giving this to Buneary?" Ash asked, looking at his partner.

"Pika." Pikachu said, nodding.

Pikachu than took the piece of Chocolate from Ash hand, and jumped of his shoulder walking towards Buneary. When Buneary saw Pikachu a small pink blush appeared on it's face, and than Pikachu offered the small piece of chocolate smiling. Buneary blush than grew bigger, and took the chocolate from Pikachu, the former jumping back onto Ash shoulder.

"Bye Buneary, it was nice meeting you." Ash said, walking forward.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said, smiling.

As the two walked away, unknown to them Buneary was watching them as they left, her eyes mostly focused on Pikachu.

"Buneary." Buneary said.

(Sandgem town)

Ash and Pikachu had arrived at the exit of the forest, and were greeted by the sight of a small town that looked a bit similar to Pallet town. "So this Sandgem town, it looks similar to Pallet town, right Pikachu." Ash asked, looking at his partner.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, smiling.

Ash than began walking towards the small town, looking at the surroundings as they entered. He had asked a few people if they had knew the location of the Pokemon laboratory. Fortunately for him he had met one of the Professor assistance, who was on her way back towards the lab. Ash had followed her towards the lab. When they entered, however, the were greeted by the sight of the lab in a complete mess and a large window broken.

"What on earth happened here?" Ash wondered, looking around.

Suddenly a Man who head white hair along with a white mustache, wearing a brown coat, a white shirt covered by a blue vest, a red tie, black pants and brown shoes appeared in front of Ash. "Who may you be young man?" The man asked, looking at Ash.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town and this is my buddy Pikachu!" Ash said, looking at Pikachu.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said, smiling.

The man bowed his head. "It is nice to meet both of you. I'm Professor Rowan, and i'm afraid you caught us in a rather bad time." Rowan said, looking at the destroyed window.

"What happen here Professor?" Ash asked, looking around.

"From what my assistance have told me, it seems that two of the three starter Pokemon given to new trainers to become there journey, had gotten into a fight and had ran off into the wood. A new trainer had arrived today to pick her first Pokemon, but when she learned that the Pokemon had escaped she went to the forest looking for them." Rowan said, sighing.

"How long has she been gone for?" Ash asked.

"For about a half hour now." The Professor said.

Ash than looked at Pikachu. "If she's been gone that long than something must have happen." Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

Ash than looked at Professor Rowan. "Sir if it's okay, could i go look for this Girl?" Ash asked, seriousness in his voice.

Rowan looked into Ash eyes and saw determination in them before nodding. "Yes but be careful there are many wild Pokemon." Rowan said.

Ash just smirked, before looking towards the broken window. "Don't worry about that, i can take care of my self." Ash said, cracking his fist.

Ash and Pikachu than took off towards the broken window, and front flip out the window. They landed on the ground and began running at high speed towards the forest. Professor Rowan watch as Ash and Pikachu entered the Forest. "That boy is just like a trainer that came here years ago. He's just like Draco." Rowan thought, smiling.

(Pokemon forest)

Ash and Pikachu were running through the forest looking for any traces for the lost trainer and Pokemon. "Man were could they be?" Ash wondered, looking around.

Ash than heard something coming from behind a bush and walked towards the bush. He looked behind it, and saw a small bird Pokemon sitting on the ground. "What Pokemon is that?" Ash asked, pulling out the his Pokedex and hitting scan.

**"Starly, the Starling Pokemon! Starly normally travel in flocks, but when alone, It is hard to notice." **The Pokedex said, and Ash placed back in his pocket. As he looked closer, Ash notice that Starly's wing was broken, meaning that it's couldn't fly. Ash than notice it's scent and was able to confirm that is was a male. "Your hurt." Ash said, moving closer to Starly.

Starly seemed to be frighten, but Ash managed to pick it up, being careful about it's broken wing. Ash than closed his eyes and placed his right hand on Straly wing gentle, and his hand began to glow red, Starly broken wing than began to glow red as while. After about a minute the glowing stopped, and Starly than looked at it's wing and began moving it, feeling no pain, before flapping his wings and taking off into the air.

"Star Straly!" Starly shouted, happily.

Ash than smiled, before pulling out an empty Pokeball from his belt. "Hey Starly, would you like to come with me on my journey. Will have lot's of fun!" Ash said, grinning.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said, smiling.

Starly looked at Pokeball in front of it before smiling and tapping his head on it. The Pokeball open and Starly was sucked inside, wobbling around for a few seconds on Ash's hand, the button glowing red. Suddenly the Pokeball stopped wobbling, and the red light disappeared and the Pokeball made a small "Ping". Ash looked at the Pokeball smiling.

"All right, I just caught a Starly!" Ash said, doing his catching pose.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said, jumping into the air.

Ash looked at back at the Pokeball. "Starly were gonna have lot's fun together." Ash said, chuckling.

Suddenly Ash heard a female scream coming from deeper part of the forest. "That doesn't sound good, let's hurry buddy!" Ash said, placing the Pokeball on his belt.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, nodding.

Ash and Pikachu than took off running towards the source of the scream. Suddenly a boy around Ash age appeared from behind a tree, an Elekid standing next to him. The boy had had purple hair that reached down to his lower neck, and was wearing a Dark blue muscle shirt, a black leather jacket, with brown pants, and black combat boots. He also had a necklace with a pendant of a blue dragon with a small Dark Blue Sapphire on the dragons head around his neck, and Purple sling bag that had a pair Tekko Kagi claws attach to the side of his sling bag, with the claws being pure black, and the claws appearing to be from a Dragon. The boy watched as Ash ran into the forest, a grin on his face.

"That guy healed that Starly with powers no normal person has. He's just like me." The boy said, holding his hand up as Blue lightning surround his arm.

(In the deep part of the forest)

A girl who was about the age of 13 years old with a small blue penguin Pokemon on her lap, was sitting against the tree as they where surround by a swarm of angry Ariados. The girl had long blue hair that reached down to her upper back, and was wearing a Blue shirt with a White denim jacket, blue skinny jeans and pink and white shoes. She also had a necklace with a pendant of a light Blue Sapphire around her neck, and a blue backpack.

"Somebody please help us!" She whispered, holding the blue Pokemon to her chest as tears appeared in her eyes.

The Ariados than launched multiple poison stings towards the girl, who just shut her eyes and screamed, awaiting for the pain to come. After a few moment she felt nothing and opened her eyes to see Ash and Pikachu, with Ash having both his Katana's out. Ash looked at the girl, giving her a soft smile.

"Hey just sit tight right there okay, this won't last long." Ash said, looking into the girl blue eyes.

The girl looked into Ash's golden colored eyes and nodded, a bright pink blush appearing on her face. Ash than looked back towards the Ariados, glaring at them. "I'm giving you one chance Ariados, leave know." He said.

The swarm of Ariados just lunged at Ash, who just stood in place. The girl eyes widen in horror. "Get out of there hurry!" She shouted.

Ash just looked towards the ground, his eyes shadowed by his hair and he stood perfectly still. Time seemed to slow down as Ash just stood there like a statue as The Ariados were getting closer to him. Suddenly Ash head shot up, revealing a pair of red eyes, with slit pupils. A whirlwind surround Ash body and than explode, sending the swarm of Ariados flying back towards the trees.

"I'll say it again, get lost." Ash said, keeping his glare on the spider Pokemon.

The Ariados just looked at Ash, an expression of fear on there faces, before turning away and walking back towards the forest. Ash watched as they retreated before, placing his swords back in there sheath, and turning his eyes back to normal. He than looked back towards the girl, giving her a sort smile. "Hey you okay?" He asked, reaching hand out towards the girl.

The girl only nodded, amazement written all over her face due to what she just witness. Ash snapped his fingers in her face, bring the girl out from her Daze. "Um yeah i'm fine, but who are you?" She asked, taking Ash hand.

Ash than pulled the girl on her feet, giving her a grin. "My name is Ash Ketchum, and This is my good buddy Pikachu!" Ash said, pointing towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said, smiling.

"My name is Dawn Berlitz, thanks again for saving my life." Dawn said, a blush on her face.

"Your welcome, so what where you doing out here anyways?" Ash asked, putting his hands behind his head.

"Well you see i'm a new trainer and i was suppose to get my starter Pokemon Today, but than i learned that two of the starter Pokemon got into a fight, and had escaped from the lab. I managed to find Piplup, the Pokemon next to me." Dawn said, pointing to Penguin Pokemon. "But i still don't know where Chimchar is."

Ash than looked at Piplup. "So this is a Piplup." Ash said, taking out his Pokedex, pointing it at Piplup and hitting scan.

**"Piplup, the Penguin Pokemon! It's very proud, and it's thick down Protects it from the cold." **The Pokedex said, and Ash placed back in his pocket. "So you a tough little guy aren't ya!" Ash said, petting Piplup on the head.

"Pip Piplup!" Piplup shouted, placing his wings on his hips, and puffing his chest out.

Ash, Dawn and Pikachu just chuckled. "Anyways, let's head back to the lab before were attack by anymore wild Pokemon." Ash said, taking Dawns hand into his own.

Dawn blushed before looking away. "But what about Chimchar?" She asked.

Ash looked towards the sky. "I don't think that gonna be a problem." He said, pointing to something in the sky.

Dawn looked up and saw Chimchar being carry by a Staraptor in the direction of Professor Rowan pokemon lab. Ash than did something unexpected and picked Dawn up bridal style.

"Ash what are you doing!?" Dawn shouted, blushing furiously.

"It'll be quicker to get back if i carry you. Besides from the way that blush on your face looks your enjoying this." Ash said, a teasing smirk on his face.

Dawn just looked looked away from Ash, who chuckled. Ash than began making his way towards the woods exit. Dawn than looked towards Ash, before smiling, and resting her head against his chest, her eyes closed. Pikachu and Piplup watch the whole scene before looking at each other smiling, and running after two.

(Professor Rowan lab)

When Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and Piplup arrived at lab, they saw that mess was clean and that Chimchar and Staraptor had made it back no problem. At the moment Ash and Pikachu sitting on the floor, having a staring contest, while Dawn was talking with the Professor.

"So you say that you saw the image of Pokémon appear when you where at Lake Verity? Professor Rowan asked, his arms crossed.

"Yes sir." Dawn said, nodding.

Professor Rowan than looked towards ceiling. "Well there have been story's of a legendary Pokémon that lives in Lake Verity for century's!" Professor Rowan said, turning towards Dawn. "That must have been to Pokémon you saw."

"Wow that's incredible!" Dawn said, smiling.

Rowan than smiled at Dawn. "I'm sure you have had a long day, not the way you expected but your Journey had began, and Now it is time to give you your Pokeballs and Pokedex!" Rowan said, looking towards his assistance.

One of his assistances than brought a tray which had that contained 5 Pokeballs and a Pink Pokedex. Rowan than grabbed the Pokedex from tray, handing it to Dawn. "This Pokedex will allow do to gain information on various Pokémon you will encounter on your journey." Rowan said, before grabbing one of the shrunken Pokeballs and expending it. "These are your Pokeballs, items that allow you to catch Pokémon that you will encounter on your Journey."

Professor Rowan that motion for Dawn to follow him, and both walked towards the table that all three Sinnoh starter Pokémon were standing on. "Now it's time for you to pick you Pokémon, and these are three Pokémon for first time Trainers here in the Sinnoh region." He said, gesturing to the three Pokémon. "The Fire type, Chimchar." A small orange chimp Pokémon with a yellow underbelly and a small flaming tail. "The Water type, Piplup." A small Blue penguin Pokémon with a small yellow beak and a blue feathery tail. "Finally the Grass type Turtwig." A small green four legged Pokémon with a brown shell on it's back and a two leaf's sprouting onto of it's head.

Professor Rowan than turned to Dawn. "So have you decided on which you would like to chose?" He asked.

Dawn nodded smiling. "Yes I have sir, I chose Piplup!" She exclaimed happily.

Piplup placed is arms around it's hip smiling proudly, while Chimchar face vaulted straight into the table.

"Very well, than here is Piplup's Pokeball." Rowan said, holding up a Pokeball in his hand.

Dawn took the Pokeball into her hands and walked towards Piplup. "Piplup we've been through so much today, were a really good team!" She said, smiling at the Blue Penguin Pokémon.

Piplup nodded. "Pip Piplup!" He shouted, smiling.

Dawn giggled. "Alright than let's go than!" She said, raising the Pokeball.

A red beam than shoot out from the Pokeball and hit Piplup, returning it to the Pokeball. Dawn than turned to Look at Ash and Pikachu, but Didn't see them. "Ash, Pikachu were you guys go?" She said, looking around for the two.

She than heard a whistle coming from above her and looked to see Ash and Pikachu were hanging from the ceiling smiling.

"How did you get up There!?" Dawn shouted.

Ash and Pikachu than let go of the ceiling and fell to the ground next to Dawn Gracefully. "We climbed." He said, smiling.

"Pika." Pikachu said, smiling as well.

Dawn just Giggled at the two. "Anyways Ash I was wondering about something." Dawn said, smiling.

"Sure, what it Dawn?" Ash asked, placing his hands behind his head.

"I was wondering if it's possible that we could travel together. You see I want to be a top Pokemon Coordinator like my mom, and there's a Contest happening in Jubilife city, so I was thinking we could travel together." Dawn said, a small blush on her face.

Ash just grinned. "Sure traveling with others is more fun than traveling alone!" Ash said, looking at Pikachu. "Right buddy."

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said, raising one of his hands.

Dawn smiled. "Great!" She said, hugging one of Ash arms.

Ash blushed, and chuckled, while Pikachu just smiled. The three than turned towards Professor Rowan. "Anyways I guess it's time we head out." Ash said.

Rowan nodded. "If you ever need help, feel free to call me." He said, looking at the three.

Ash, Dawn and Pikachu nodded and began making there ways to the front door, which slid open. The were than greeted by the sight of the same Purple haired boy that had seen Ash earlier in the forest. Professor Rowan than walked towards them. "Yes, who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Paul and you must be professor Rowan." Paul said, before looking at Ash. "I was waiting for him."

"For me?" Ash asked, questioningly."

"Yeah, your a strong Pokémon trainer right, wanna have a battle?" Paul asked, grinning.

Ash than grinned. "Sure I'm game!" Ash said, excited.

Professor Rowan than got between the two. "Well than follow me to my back garden." He said, walking forward, Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and Paul following him.

(Back Garden field)

Ash and Paul both stood on opposite side of the fields, both stared at each other grinning. Pikachu was standing next Ash, ready to battle at any time. Dawn and Professor Rowan we sitting on a bench, awaiting for the battle to begin.

"Awesome, I've never seen a real Pokémon battle before!" Dawn said, excited.

Rowan nodded. "Well these two will create a great battle I'm sure." He said, smiling.

Ash than raised his head. "So how are we gonna battle?' He shouted towards Paul.

"It's One on One battle and the battle will be over when the Pokémon on ether side of the field are unable to battle." Paul said, before reaching for his Tekko Kagi. "Also while are Pokémon battle, we have a T&T battle!"

Dawn than had a confused expression on her faces. "What's T&T battle Professor?" She asked.

"Ah, this is an interesting turn of events." Rowan said, turning to Dawn. "T&T stands for Trainer vs Trainer battle, in which both Trainers fight alongside their Pokémon in combat."

Dawn than looked back towards the battle, excitement on her face.

Ash smirked and pulled his sword out. "Not many People fight like this, though I was wondering what those Tekko Kagi where for!" Ash shouted, before reaching for one of his Pokeballs. "Now Starly I chose you!"

Ash threw the Pokeball into the air, releasing the flying type that he had caught earlier. "Starly!" Starly shouted, fling into the air.

Paul than raised one of his Pokeballs. "Chimchar, stand by for battle!" He shouted, tossing the Pokeball into the air.

The Pokeball opened up revealing the Sinnoh fire type Pokémon. "Awesome, It's a Chimchar!" Ash said, bringing out his Pokedex and hitting scan.

**"Chimchar, the Monkey Pokémon! Chimchar easily climbs the sheerest of walls, and lives on mountain tops. When it sleeps, it's flaming tail goes out." **The Pokedex said, and Ash put it away. "Gotta catch me one of those."

Paul than walked next to Chimchar, and got into a battle stance. "You can have the first attack Ash." He shouted, smiling.

Ash nodded. "Okay, Starly use quick attack!" He shouted, running towards Paul.

Starly began glowing white and than charging towards Chimchar at high speed, leaving a white line behind it. "Chimchar use Dig!" Paul shouted, jumping high into the air.

Chimchar than borrowed into the ground, with Starly attack missing. Ash than jumped into the air, and clashed his swords with Paul's Tekko Kagi. "I figured it out." Ash said, His golden colored eyes staring into Paul purple colored eyes.

"What would that be?" Paul asked, grinning.

"Your like me, your a half Demon!" Ash said, smirking.

"Chimchar use Flamethrower!" Paul shouted, pushing away from Ash.

Chimchar than burst from under the ground and unleashed a massive wave at fire towards Starly. "Starly, dodge and use wing attack!" Ash said, spinning towards Paul.

Starly manage to dodge the flamethrower, and hit Chimchar with it's glowing wings, sending Chimchar flying back and hitting the ground landing on his back. "Chimchar, you okay?" Paul asked, looking at his Pokémon.

"Chim Chimchar!" Chimchar said, jumping on his feet.

"Okay than use Flame Wheel!" Paul said, his Tekko Kagi glowing Blue.

"Starly use Aerial Ace!" Ash shouted, his Katana's glowing Red.

Chimchar jumped into the air and rolled into a giant flaming wheel and rocketing towards Starly, who was surround by a white aura and charged at Chimchar. Ash and Paul both stared at each before Ash's Katana's where engulfed by Red flames, while Paul's Tekko Kagi's were surround by Blue lighting, making them longer and sharper. Both than charged at each other, ready to clash.

**"Crimson Dragon, Burning Blades!"** Ash brought his flaming blades forward in an X-shape Formation, charging at Paul.

**"Lightning Dragon, Thunder Claws!" **Paul brought one of his claws down towards Ash blades.

Ash and Paul clashed weapons at the same time that Starly and Chimchar hit each other. The result created a explosion of black smoke that covered the entire field. Dawn, who was watching the entire battle back and forth, and was shocked of the battle before her eyes. 'How on earth did they do that?! How did Ash use Fire and how did Paul use Lightning!?" She shouted, looking at the smoke cloud.

"I had a feeling that this would happen." Professor Rowan said, crossing his arms.

"What do you mean Professor?" Dawn said, looking at Rowan.

Rowan just chuckled. "You'll learn in due time young girl." He said, smiling.

Dawn looked back towards the smoke cloud, which was beginning to fade. When it total fade they saw Ash and Paul, who were standing back to back and both had a cut on there cheek with Blood seeping out, and That both Starly and Chimchar where laying on the ground, unconscious.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle, the battle is a draw! Rowan shouted.

Ash walked over to Starly and picked him up. "Nice job Starly you were great out there!" He said, smiling.

"Starly." Starly said, weakly.

Paul knelt down on his knee and placed his head on Chimchar head. "Good job Chimchar, you fought hard!" He said, patting Chimchar on the head.

"Chimchar." Chimchar said, weakly.

Paul looked towards Ash and smiled before leaning over to Chimchar and whispering something into his ear. Ash and Paul held up there Pokémon's Pokeball and both Pokémon were sucked into the Pokeballs. Ash and Paul than walked towards each other, and stared at each other before grinning. "You Use Lightning." Ash said, holding his hand out.

"You Use Fire." Paul said, smacking his hand into Ash hand.

"Were rivals!" The shouted, smirking at each other.

As the two separated hands, Ash felt something jump onto both is back and head and looked to see Dawn and Pikachu.

"Ash that was amazing! How did you do that thing with Fire?!" Dawn asked, looking at him smiling.

Ash just chuckled. "I'll explain later." He said, smiling.

"Hey Ash." Ash looked towards Paul, who was holding a Pokeball in his hand "Head's up!" Paul said, tossing the Pokeball towards Ash.

Ash caught and looked at it. "What's this." He asked.

"That's Chimchar's Pokeball. I thought that since you use fire, Chimchar would become stronger with you!" Paul said, grinning.

Ash also grin. "Thanks." He said, putting the Pokeball on his belt. "'Hey Paul where you heading towards next?"

"Jubilife City." Paul said.

"Aren't we heading over there too?" Ash question, looking at Dawn and Pikachu.

"Yeah that right." Dawn said, nodding.

"Why don't we all travel together than. Traveling with friends is more fun than traveling alone." Ash said, smiling.

"That's a great idea Ash!" Dawn said, smiling.

"So what do you say Paul?" Ash asked, looking at the purple haired boy.

Paul took a few moments to think about, before smiling."Alright I accept." He said.

"Alright welcome to the group Paul!" Ash said, grinning.

Paul grinned and both him and Ash shook hands. Dawn and Pikachu smiled, but than they notice a glow coming from Ash backpack. "Ash your backpack is glowing." Dawn said, pointing to at the backpack.

Ash looked at his backpack and his eyes widen. Ash opened and pulled out the egg case, which contained a blue glowing Pokemon egg. "The egg is about to hatch." Ash said, opening the egg case.

The egg than glowed more brightly, blinding everybody. The light died down and they all open there eyes to see a small blue serpent Pokemon with a white underbelly and a small white bump on his forehead. The small Pokemon opened it eyes and looked at Ash.

"Dratini."

"Wow a Dratini!" Dawn said, bring out her Pokedex, hitting scan.

**"Dratini, the Dragon Pokémon! Dratini shed it's skin as it grows, often doing so while hidden behind large powerful waterfall." **The Pokedex said, and Dawn put it in her pocket.

"Hi there Dratini, I'm Ash and this is my buddy Pikachu!" Ash said, smiling.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said, smiling From onto of Ash shoulder.

"Dra Dratini!" Dratini said.

Ash than picked up Dratini and turned towards Dawn and Paul. "Dratini meet my friends Dawn and Paul!" Ash said. "Guys say hi to Dratini."

"Hi." Both Dawn and Paul said.

Ash than held up Dratini Pokeball. "Dratini were gonna have a lot fun together!" Ash said, smiling.

"Dratini!" Dratini said, happily.

"Alright Dratini return!" Ash said, and Dratini was sucked into the Pokeball.

"Glad to have you along Dratini!" Ash said, placing the Pokeball on his belt. "So guys let's get moving."

"Okay." Dawn said, smiling.

"Let's get moving." Paul said, grinning.

"We'll than Let's go!" Ash said, before running towards the road.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said, smiling.

"Hey wait up!" Dawn shouted, running after Ash.

"I have a feeling this is gonna be interesting." Paul said, running after his friends.

As the three ran Professor Rowan watch with a smile on his face. "They have only scratch the surface the great journey that stands before them." He thought looking towards the sky.

The journey throughout out the Sinnoh Region has just began!

* * *

**Hey guys, let me tell you this is the longest chapter I have written so far, but I'm not promising that all of the chapter aren't always gonna be this long. Also like it says, Paul is a half lightning Dragon demon, and in this story he's not gonna be a jerk like he is in the anime, he'll be more nice and kind to his Pokemon, Like Reggie, since I never like his personality in the anime. Also Zoey will appear in the next chapter, so look forward to that. Anyways leave reviews or questions and stay tune for the next chapter of Journey of the half Demon trainer!**


End file.
